At the rear of a vehicle, a license lamp for identifying a license plate at night, a trunk open switch, a rear view camera photographing a rear area of the vehicle, and the like are mounted in a predetermined arrangement.
Referring to the accompanying FIGS. 1 and 2, the license lamps 10 are mounted on upper ends of the license plate attached to a trunk lid or a tail gate of the vehicle, having bilateral symmetry. The trunk open switch 12 is mounted at a middle portion between the license lamps 10. The rear view camera 14 is mounted between the license lamps 10 and the trunk open switch 12.
As such, as the license lamp, the rear view camera, the trunk open switch, and the like are separately mounted in the trunk lid or the tail gate, each component needs to be assembled at the time of in-line assembly, such that assembly man-hour cannot but be increased.
In particular, as illustrated in the accompanying FIG. 3, wirings for electrical signal connection of the license lamps 10, the rear view camera 14, and the trunk open switch 12, respectively, may have a complicated connection structure, and as a result, manufacturing costs and assembly working time cannot but be increased.
In addition, the license lamps, the rear view camera, the trunk open switch, and the like occupy different mounting spaces in the rear of the vehicle, and therefore the freedom of design of the trunk lid or the tail gate for the mounting space thereof may be reduced.
When the trunk open switch is mounted at a middle position (e.g., middle position in a width direction of a vehicle body) between the pair of license lamps, the rear view camera cannot but be mounted between one license lamps and the trunk open switch, and therefore as illustrated in FIG. 2, the rear view camera 14 cannot but be mounted, being biased from the middle position in the width direction of the vehicle body to one side. As a result, an asymmetrical mounting structure of the rear view camera 14 which is exposed to the outside of the vehicle may reduce the aesthetic appearance.
Similarly, even when the rear view camera is mounted at the middle position (e.g., middle position in the width direction of the vehicle body) between the pair of license lamps, and the trunk open switch is mounted between one license lamp and the rear view camera, the trunk open switch cannot but be asymmetrically mounted.
Since the trunk open switch is covered so as not to be exposed to the outside due to a rear garnish to improve aesthetic appearance, a user cannot find the trunk open switch at the rear of the vehicle visually, and therefore asymmetrical mounting of the trunk open switch may cause inconvenience to the user to find the trunk open switch by touch.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.